Forbidden Love
by VoldieGirl
Summary: A story about love, broken hearts, rebellion and magic.
1. Chapter 1  Forbidden Love

_Okay, so heres the first chapter in my new fanfic. ^^_

It was late afternoon, Ginny sat in moaning Myrtles toilet and did her homework. The ghost wasnt there and all was quiet, just as she wanted it. She often returned there, as a reminder of her past. Even if she didnt admit it to anyone, not even to herself, she missed Tom. He had been the best friend she ever had, it didnt matter that he made her do terrible things or tried to kill her! He would still always have a speciell place in her heart. Most of all she wanted to go down to the Slytheryn chamber again, walk in the corridors and think of Toms pretty hair and his big snake. But she didnt know how to open the gate and she didnt have the courage to ask Harry or Ron.

Instead she sat in the girls toilet, it was as close to Tom as she could get. She used to exuse herself by saying that it wass to messy in the dormitory and that she rather was in the bathroom.

She was just about to pour up two special ingrediences to a potion for Snape when someone came. It was Draco!

She was so suprised that she dropped the bottles and they emptid their content on the floor.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" she yelled! She was furius!

"what the hell. Bitch! I just came here to pee!" he answered angrily.

"But you made me drop my important bottles! Now everything is ruined!"

"w/e" Draco said unintredestly.

Oh, she was so angry at him! First he ruined her special school work and then he didnt even care!

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Imma battle you Draco! Imma battle you to the death!"

Draco smiled his sexy, crooked grin and pulled out his wand aswell.

"Id like to see you try, blood traitor."

"EXPELLIARMUS!" she yelled

Draco dropped his wand and flew back and hit the door. He was soon back at his feet and bitchslapped her. She fell unto the ground, it hurt!

"How dare you hit a lady?" she yelled

"w/e" he answered

She was so mad that she couldnt pick up her wand and cast a spell. He was so evil, so cold, he was so much like... Tom. OMG

"whats wrong with you?" he asked when he noticed that she was staring at him.

"Draco... I think I love you."


	2. Chapter 2  Broken feelings

_Heres the second chapter! ^^_

After Ginnys emotionfilled confession about her love to Draco he stormed out of the room and had now not talked to her for several days. She was lying on her bed, staring at the wall. She was _so _sad.

Later this day she was going to take the Hoggy train back home because it was christmas soon. If Draco wasnt going to talk to her before she left it was going to be the worst christmas _ever_.

She sat up and walked over to her mirror. Since she was going home she wasnt wearing her uniform. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and liked what she saw, but she knew her mom was going to _hate _it. She was wearing a Green Day t-shirt, a pair of punky jeans with safety pins and black converse with pink shoe laces. Her mom was soo strict about clothing, she had never dared to dress the way she wanted before, but now she didnt care, nothing mattered now that Draco didnt love her, she might aswell be dead. She started painting thick eyeliner around her eyes and also aplied sparkly purple eyeshadow. She was now a real punk rocker.

Her mom was waiting down in the hallway, so she walked down the stairs, ignoring all the wierd looks she got from the other students. This was who she was now!

When she reached the doorway she heard her mom scream.

"OMG! Ginny, is that you?" She looked terrified at the sight of her own daughter.

"Yes, mom! This is who I am now!" Ginny answered.

"Oh no, young lady, you go straight back up to the dormitorys, change clothes and wash that filth of your face! Immediately!"

"Never! Youll never change me!"

"Then you are no longer my daughter." Her mom said solemnly.

Ginny could hear her heart breaking. She turned around and ran up the stairs. She was going to jump from the astronomy tower.

She stood by the window and looked down at the beautiful scenery. It was the last thing she was going to see.

But then she heard something!

"Dont jump!"

She turned around. It was Draco! He stood in the other side of the room looking very sad.

"But I thought you didnt like me?" She asked

"I dont!" He answered and ran out of the room.

His comment hurt her delicate feelings, but at least he changed her mind and gave her hope back. Now she had something to live for again.


End file.
